


Blanket Pile

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nonbinary Roman, Other, blanket piles, feeling cold, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman struggles to get warm, and is finally working out how it can manage that.
Series: Funbruary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Blanket Pile

According to all the other sides Roman is like an oven, always warming them up with its hugs or just by standing near them. None of them can understand why it shivers all the time.

Roman itself always figure the heat the others feel is because metaphors come to life in it. No metaphors came quite so true as the phrase ‘burning the candle at both ends’, but if you’ve ever held a candle you know that while the flame is hot most of the candle remains cold.

That was why, at least to its belief, Roman was extremely accurate at guessing temperatures and ever felt cold except to others. It’d stand closer to sides with a chill, just long enough for their temperature to reach each individuals usual warmth or try to stay further from them if a side was too hot for it. It was always warmth it felt from the other sides, just as they received from it

Warming itself though was more complicated. It had tried sitting near fires or radiators when they were turned on in cold weather and barely felt a difference. Instead it had to reflect back the heat it emitted back to itself.

Once, after a fire alarm at the swimming pool left Thomas shivering under a tin blanker outside, Logan had explained the process to everyone, actually thanking Roman for listening when it would usually interrupt. It had been too focused, trying to understand and figure out if the method might work for it’s own bizarre temperature difference.

It’s first attempt, simply creating a tin blanket in its room to curl up under did warm it a tiny amount but it felt like only a spark that it could be on the right track to warmth rather than a success.

That’s when it started gathering blankets and quilts, anything that it could curl up under to feel warm. It gathered or created enough that if it had wanted to act through the Princess and the Pea it could have thrice over.

Burrowing into the pile, pulling all the blankets as close to its body as it could finally had Roman feeling some warmth in its body. 

About half an hour after building the pile Roman was fast asleep, finally warm and comfortable after years of half dozes because it couldn’t feel warm.


End file.
